galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-5054
ARC-5054 or "Greet" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper who had served in the well known clone group known as "Butch Squad" and as the Commander of Communications. Greet was the odd one out who wore his blue armour and used DC-17 blasters in most of his combat training and in battle situations rarely put his skills to use. he later joined the Veteran Squad and changed his armour because of orders to change. Greet was later kiiled during the battle of Megatyylk. Commander of Communications When Butch came up to Greet, he said to him "I need a commander of communication and I need someone that I can trust. Will you be that man who communicates to the team? Will you join us." Greet replied with "What's in it for me?" "Barely any time on the front lines. So you'd be perfect for the role." "I'll do it! I'm happy to do that." said Greet who became the Commander of Communications during his unit known as Butch Squad time at the top. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Greet was trained, born and bred on the planet of Kamino. Greet used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15a blaster rifle and DC-17 hand blasters. Greet was also trained in the use of communications. Greet didn't know one thing: During his training he was hated by most people on the planet even the Kaminoans. After finishing his training Greet was sent to Butch Squad. Sent To Kamino After joining Butch Squad, Greet went to Kamino to land the job in clone communications and learn how to do it right. "Ah.. Commander Greet." said Bric "You came back for a second round of being useless? Or did you come back to see what we have achieved throughout the years." Greet chuckled and said "Not as useless as you Bric." Bric turned and walked away and he said "Clones don't deserve to be trained they deserve everything that they get.." "thank you Bric", leaving Greet on the platform confused. Joining the Veterans The Butch Squad was at the hangar as usual when Butch came in: "Ok, folks... we got company! This is the leader of the Veteran Squad. ARC-8448.". "Hello Soldiers! My name is ARC-8448 (Clone), not some stupid nickname. I'm the leader of the Veteran Squad together with the fellow trooper under names of..." and then Blazer filled in: "... Blazer! My name is Blazer or "ARC-8142", I'm Captain of the squad". Greet looked at Striker with a face like he never seen anything like it. Striker looked back the same. "Anything funny, ARC-7892?". Striker looked at ARC-8448 with a smile and raised up and said: "NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO ME!! IS IT CLEAR?". Blazer rolled his eyes with knowledge of trying to face ARC-8448 in a discussion. "You just sank in my eyes... no talking, looking or joking about me! You are dismissed!". Striker left the hangar with Greet following. "Well... good job, ARC! Now you scared away them!" Blazer said. "He was total incompetent... no soldier!" ARC-8448 replied. "Butch, I was going to learn them about the real war, but I'm disappointed... the Butch Squad is shut down from now on, I will report the council and the CC". He filled in. "I...I.. I'm sorry, Sir! I understand your application..." Butch said with a disappointed face. Outside the hangar Striker crashed, boomed and bamed against the walls. "I'm so tired of being seen as an inferior!" Striker screamed. "You're not an inferior, you're a great soldier... and you know it!" Greet replied. Blazer came from the corner and said: "I think everyone can here you... but don't worry, I understand you! He is a pain of a ass... stuck in order and info, no life!" Blazer said. "You don't know... first Rex, then Anakin and now that stupid clone!". Blazer laughed and said: "Don't worry, he was always like that against me... It was first until I owned his trust... then he began to call me Blazer! And that's a miracle!" Blazer replied. They small-talked with each other and began their friendship. After awhile ARC-8448 came around the corner Blazer came to him fast and requested: "I request that both Striker and Greet will take action and be tested for the Veteran Squad!". ARC-8448 looked at him with a cold face and replied: "Request comfirmed. I saw from the beginning that Striker had something, I was testing your limits and you have the attitude as Blazer had in the beginning... and he is the best man I have... so, I see that you will be great in our team. Greet by the way, you must be careful... your fear of authority is low, you must become more tough, otherwise we might lose you in war!". Greet swallowed and looked down while Striker smiled and starred on Blazer with pride. Death on Megatyylk As Striker walked down the corridor of the barracks he met up with Butch who said "Get in your blue armour. The blue armour is for our Squad's first year of survival." Striker then said "Where are we going?" Striker said in a stern voice. "We're going to Megatyylk. There has been an insurgent attack on the planet." Striker then said "So, when are going?" "Now. No time to waste." As soon as they landed on Megatyylk, Greet said "I'm coming with you." "No. Stay here Greet. Just in case." "In case of what?" "Communications. Stay here." Greet muttered to himself and walked back on the ship. Striker walked forward and said "It's to quiet here. I don't like it." "I don't like it either, but common lets go." Striker and the Squad walked around the planet looking for the insurgents. Striker looked through his helmet and saw nothing, "Nothing is here. Were we lied to?" Then there was a clunk behind Butch "What was that?" Butch said and then turned slowly. "Oh my god.." Butch turned to see Greet on the ground. "Greet!" Butch kneeled down and pulled off Greet's helmet. "Greet. Oh no.." Butch saw the reflection less look on Greet's face. Greet had been shot and killed by a rouge droid. "The droids are here! Split up and find them!" said Butch. As the team looked for any droids, and they did, they found a company of commando droids. "Commando droids in sector 34. Not armed. Deactivated. Something is not right.." "Leave we must leave now we cannot wait!" Butch and the squad then went to their ship and all said "We were duped. By Greet!" said Butch. "He betrayed us." Striker then said "The communicator always betrays the team. Haven't you learnt that yet!?" Butch looked at Striker and said "You knew?" "No. I didn't. I know from many other squads that most of the communicators are quietly thinking own ways to betray their squad." Striker then walked back onto the ship and walked to his quarters. Category:Clones